


【闻K】贴贴

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: Video Blogging RPF, bilibili
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Relationships: KB DYD/Wenxiangshi
Kudos: 1





	【闻K】贴贴

两个男的吃饭贴贴的确是有点奇怪了，但现在的情况的确就是这样。今天的陈旭恒格外粘人。他们约在地铁口见面，因为要去吃的这家店藏得实在是太好，已经吃过一次的张静怡也不确定自己能一下把位置找准，更不要说之前完全没听过的陈旭恒了。  
在三号口接到人的张静怡连陈旭恒的脸都没看清就觉得有什么东西不对劲。就是一种感觉吧，很难描述的那种感觉。他觉得陈旭恒今天好像有点不开心，但也不能确定。所以他在陈旭恒走到他面前的时候什么都没讲。陈旭恒也没讲话，两个人几乎连眼神接触都没有，并着肩朝目的地走去。上楼梯的时候陈旭恒伸手拽了一下他的袖子，张静怡回头只看得见戴着渔夫帽的头顶，连口罩都看不到。  
一到地面，陈旭恒又松开手，恢复成习惯的姿态，好像什么都没有发生过，只是走的时候张静怡感觉今天陈旭恒好像有点黏着他——两个人的胳膊都贴在一起。  
张静怡想着别是哭了吧，低头去看陈旭恒的脸。眼睛也没红，眼神还非常奇怪，一看就是在心里骂他傻逼。张静怡缩回头，感觉又还挺正常，于是就真的什么都没问，把人往那家小店领。  
他们吃的是日料，非常日本乡下小居酒屋，人多且地方小。服务员把他们塞进吧台的角落，两个人都要了酒。酒没什么，等酒和菜上来的时候那种不对劲的感觉又冒出来了。陈旭恒几乎是完全贴着他。地方的确小，好像是没什么，但这一点都不陈旭恒，甚至都不KB。张静怡感觉肯定还是有什么事。  
他低头看旁边人的脸，这时候陈旭恒的口罩摘下来了，帽子却没有，张静怡不太看得清他的表情。他小心地问今天是不是出了什么事，陈旭恒斜斜看他一眼，表情和帮帮不耐烦的时候一模一样，他摇头，用手攥着袖子，两个手腕夹进大腿中间吊儿郎当地等着他们的菜。  
这不对啊，张静怡琢磨着，这肯定不对啊，怎么都不玩手机了。他把陈旭恒的一只手拽出来，用自己的手代替了袖口的布料。他什么都没讲，脸上也没有什么表情，好像自己只是抓了双筷子在手上，甚至都没去看陈旭恒一眼。  
至于陈旭恒，眼泪在手被抓住的时候就差点掉下来。他屏着呼吸把眼泪憋回去，手抽了两下没能抽回来，只能低声叫香香。张静怡侧了一下头，没有搭理他。然后眼泪就掉下来了。陈旭恒咬住嘴里的肉，用另一只袖子盖住脸，他也不想的，他使劲想把眼泪憋回去。  
张静怡感觉到旁边人开始一抽一抽就被吓了一跳。他也不想着和陈旭恒闹什么了，手忙脚乱就去碰他的脸。他想到了KB要哭，就是没料到他在这里就哭起来了。这人吧，哭包的同时也死要面子，在自己直播间擦眼泪都要关掉摄像头，他还没见过恒恒当着这么多人开始哭。  
陈旭恒一扭躲开他的手，整个人闷在桌子上，仔细听还能听到一两声被噎到的声音。太狼狈了，陈旭恒已经不记得上一次在这么多人面前完全控制不住自己的情绪是什么时候了8。说到底，还是怪闻香，是他先开始的。  
罪魁祸首张静怡也没办法了，这吃什么饭啊。他把陈旭恒从位置上拽起来，拖着人就往外走，陈旭恒被他拽得撞了两下桌子，桌角正好嗑在他大腿上，酸痛直冲大脑。这下更委屈了。他咬住袖子不让自己彻底哭出来，一瞬间他自己也不知道这下是肉疼还是哪里出了问题。  
也许是太疼了，明天撞到的地方该青了。陈旭恒不敢摸腿那儿，也不敢抬头骂香香，因为他一动眼泪就要掉下来。他含着眼泪踉踉跄跄跟着闻香识出来到不知道哪里。这里比店门口暗得多，唯一的光源是围墙那一头小区人家窗口漏出的灯光。  
眼泪不知道为什么掉得更厉害，陈旭恒抬头看着那片模糊的光，自己也不知道心里到底在想什么。闻香扳着他的肩膀把他扭过来，他把他的眼睛推上去，陈旭恒真的就只能在眼泪里看到一团人影。那一团影子把他脸颊上的泪擦干净，放在肩膀上的那只手推着他往后走了两步，陈旭恒的头没撞到墙，他落到张静怡的手掌里。闻香搓了搓他的头皮，陈旭恒打了一个激灵，让鼻子酸痛的冲动让他抓住了眼前的人。他不知道自己抓到的到底是什么地方，闻香识没给他反应的时间就把他抱住了。  
陈旭恒开始发抖，他控制不住手指的抖动，然后颤抖传到了全身。他抖得太厉害，膝盖发软，眼泪不停掉，呼吸都皱成一团。张静怡不知道他该做什么，只能不停摸摸他背，从上到下，从发根到腰部，他能感觉到陈旭恒抓着他的衣服还在往下沉，他知道他现在腿软，或者说状态不对劲，但他甚至不知道该不该逼问到底发生了什么。恒恒到现在什么都没和他讲。他不是花少北，他也不是小绝。闻香识在KB呆又呆这里的特权少得可怜。他只能在居民楼的阴影里抱着他，让他不至于跌到地上去，纵容他咬着自己的肩膀把什么都哭出来。至于“什么”到底是什么，张静怡也是没有立场过问的。  
张静怡抱着陈旭恒，抚摸他的背，有一个瞬间他会觉得这样的陈旭恒很像去医院就把头塞进他怀里的豚豚。只不过豚豚永远也不会变成这样伤心的一滩，小猫咪不会有这样难过的事。  
陈恒旭，或者说KB——现在他们的差别并不大——花了很久才把自己从伤心的一滩收拾成一团，然后渐渐捏成张静怡熟悉的那个人。他换了另一边的肩膀，也许是嫌弃那边湿哒哒的。陈旭恒用下巴抵着干燥的那边肩膀吸鼻子，他瓮声瓮气地叫了声香香。张静怡哼了一声问他怎么了，他尽力让自己听起来温柔一点。陈旭恒又不说话了，他吸了吸鼻子把自己埋进闻香的脖子和肩膀的空间里。豚豚会这样把头塞进他胳膊下面。  
张静怡无奈地笑了一下，捏了捏他的脖子，问他今天想去他那儿还是回家。抓着他衣服的手瞬间收紧又放开，闻香识把他从后脖子揉到腰，等到的是一句“香香大傻逼。”  
该说是恒恒撒娇成性还是别的呢，他们最终还是没去张静怡家，即使它更近些。他们花了快一小时在地铁上，上车，换乘，坐车，在地铁口的便利店买了晚饭，因为一会儿谁也不会有空开门拿外卖。  
门一打开就看看见两只猫蹲在门口。闻香识笑了一下，把手里提着的袋子放到地上。  
“哎呀，都在等爸爸回来呀。”  
张静怡左脚踩右脚蹬掉鞋。他准确地从门口一对鞋里找出他的拖鞋，同时把帮帮的脑袋从便利店的袋子里推出去。白粿还待在那儿，抬头看着她的爸爸，然后很大声地叫了一声。KB还站在门口揉眼睛，听到白粿的叫整个人缩了一下，露出一个很惨的笑，张静怡宁愿他不笑。他换了鞋把白粿抱起来，平时脾气很臭的小猫今天很温柔。粿粿扒着陈旭恒的肩膀，主动去蹭他，发出了那种非常奶猫的嗲叫。  
白粿会让他好一点吗，闻香识也不知道。他看着陈旭恒顶着白粿飘进卧室，帮帮还看着他手里的袋子。他把便当和沙拉掏出来，啤酒就直接放在他床旁边陈旭恒趴在床上，像张被泡烂的纸。白粿趴在他脑袋旁边。  
等便当热好的时间里，闻香在想今晚到底要做到哪里，或者说恒恒想让他做到哪里，不知道上次的油和套还有没有剩下，不，也许KB今天根本不想做，等一下，要做的话陈旭恒哭成那个样子还能硬吗。自己也太不是个东西了，他都崩成这样了还想那什么东西，真不该真不该。  
当他真的收拾好满脑的垃圾，端着便当去找KB吃饭的时候，趴在床上的人变成了仰躺，粿粿蹲在他的胸口，被子的一角盖在他脸上。  
“香香……你先去洗澡吧。”  
听上去陈旭恒没再哭了，但也实在算不上好。闻香识颇为复杂地进浴室把自己洗涮好，出浴室的时候很窘地发现他没带任何衣服过来。他把门开了一条缝喊陈旭恒，让他给件衣服。过了半天他才等到垮者脸的人，KB给了件白T恤，也只有一件T恤。他问裤子呢，得到的只有一个上下打量。  
行了，他知道了。  
张静怡风吹蛋蛋凉地吃完了这顿饭，还得小心帮粿别踩着他。吃饭的时候谁都没更多的话，不知道是因为接下来他们要干的事更多还是因为今晚陈旭恒危险的状态更多。陈旭恒吃饭的时候垂着眼睛，很认真地数沙拉里的玉米粒，张静怡就拿他下饭，便当真不好吃。现在的恒恒比平时白，应该是哭过的眼睛衬的，他比直播间里那个KB更脆弱，也更性感。陈旭恒被打碎了太久，久到张静怡也不知道他是怎么把自己修成现在的样子。  
陈旭恒在卧室把自己扒到只剩一条内裤去洗澡，张静怡把他们产生的垃圾扔到厨房的垃圾桶，顺带把帮帮白粿关到另一个房间，有两只猫围观实在是太出戏了。张静怡敲了敲浴室的门，问他润滑在哪里。陈旭恒诡异地沉默了一会儿，让他先去暖床，他来拿东西。  
于是张静怡把自己扒光了塞进被窝，他摸到一片湿掉的被角，心里挺不是滋味的。他怎么就是闻香识呢。  
过了一会儿，陈旭恒带着新鲜的水汽钻进来。张静怡难得没有谴责他带进来的小风，反而是伸出手，把他抱近怀里，当他们终于贴在一起的时候，闻香忍不住在心里呼出一口气。  
陈旭恒很是乖巧地待在他的怀里，额头贴着他的肩膀。太安静了，和平时急吼吼上手就扒人裤子的KB完全不一样。张静怡不得频繁去看他的脸，免得恒恒又开始偷偷抹眼泪或者直接睡过去留他一个感动中国。  
闻香识不敢轻举妄动。他搂着陈旭恒，琢磨这人今天晚上还能缓过来吗，一直到肩膀开始发麻，然后是半边身子都开始失去知觉，他都没琢磨出个所以然。还是陈旭恒先动了，他挪动了一下，抬头看闻香。闻香识还没摸清楚，低头看眼神不善的恒恒，很呆地啊了一声。陈旭恒飞快咬了他下巴一口，然后缩回去翻身裹被子一气呵成，张静怡被手麻耽误了没按住被子，大半个人赤条条露在外面，只剩个脚还在被子里面。他又啊了一声，也不知道这声“啊”怎么了陈旭恒，露在外面的头发开始暴躁抖动。  
“啊啊啊，啊你啊个屁，张静怡你真的是个猪。操你妈，睡觉睡觉。”  
“啊我这，怎么了……”  
张静怡抖抖麻掉的脚，努力挪过去，钻进被窝。也幸好陈旭恒只是把被子裹走，没压着不让他进来。他从后面把人拉过来，把恒恒的脸从被子里挖出来，不让他再埋进去。  
“干什么呀，怎么了啊恒恒我怎么了？”  
张静怡亲亲他的额头，眼睛，移到嘴唇的时候又被牙尖嘴利的小猫咬了一口。他舔舔被咬痛的地方，坚持不懈贴着陈旭恒的嘴唇。陈旭恒从喉咙里哼了两声就张开嘴，后仰着和他接吻，就像真的情侣那样。  
陈旭恒接吻的时候很强硬，打断之前的节奏再换上他的，早些年张静怡没少和他纠缠这个，两个人都喘不过气才停下。恒恒会不好意思他刚才的态度，抓着他的下巴补一个温柔的吻。后来闻香识学会了在接吻的时候低低头，顺从地让他吮吸自己的舌头。他总会在接吻的时候眯着眼分心去看陈旭恒垂下的眼睛，好看到心颤。  
一般都是陈旭恒先把张静怡扒光，但今天两个人谁都没穿衣服。陈旭恒反手抚摸张静怡的腰，指尖轻轻滑过大腿，然后握住他半硬的阴茎，闻香几乎不可察觉地抖了一下。  
张静怡被他放开的时候第一个反应是揭开被子往下看，在暗色的深处陈旭恒的手慢慢揉搓着他的阴茎。张静怡大抽气，那双白得过分的手还没从脑子里消失就给人按在床上。  
他看着没什么表情的陈旭恒，张嘴想说点什么就给堵住了。陈旭恒把阴茎抵在他的嘴唇上，软软地叫他香香，也不知道真是撒娇还是别的。  
我明天还有直播呢，张静怡这么说，还是张嘴把他的阴茎含进去。也算是这小子有点良心，好歹等了一会儿才开始动。张静怡努力不让牙齿碰到他，阴茎操进喉咙让他想吐，在挣扎的时候被陈旭恒固定住头，呛出来的眼泪也没让他操喉咙的速度慢一点。咕啾咕啾的水声色情地要命，张静怡一边流眼泪一边硬得要命，他伸手去碰自己的小兄弟，陈旭恒把他的手摁在枕头上。  
好在，陈旭恒在他呼吸不上来之前抽了出来。他帮闻香抹掉下巴上的黏液，又亲了亲他的额头。张静怡甩甩头，抹干眼泪，接过了陈旭恒递给他的套。  
陈旭恒很自觉地躺好，动了动又给自己腰下面垫了个枕头。张静怡做好准备工作，捏着陈旭恒的屁股一看，果真准备好了。他们做过不少次，每一次陈旭恒都对张静怡的大小接受不良。疼，就是疼，才进到一半他又开始吸鼻子，闻香只能停下来，贴着他问是不是疼了。陈旭恒给他亲得没办法，拿手挡开他摇头，搁在张静怡腰上的脚蹭了蹭，让他快点。


End file.
